pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
PBW001
'''Zekrom's Thunder!! '''is the first chapter of the Pokemon Battle Adventures Black and White saga. Synopsis Completing his Sinnoh League journey at last, Hayden and his Electivire decide to head to the Unova region with his dad Norman and Professor Birch. Meanwhile, Team Magma follow them to an airplane that is already scheduled to arrive there. We elarn earlier that a new leader of team Magma is assigning them to arrive in Unova to create a new organization there. In the Unova region, Team Magma try to steal Hayden. But when Electivire tries to stop them, they are struck by a lightningbolt that blocks them from Team Magma. Hayden and Electivire then look into the sky and sees the deep black silhouette of a unidentified Pokemon. But the silhouette summons a powerful thunder and destroys half the docks. Later, Hayden's dad and Prof.Birch see Hayden and Electivire in the thunderstorm and head for him. While Electivire was getting tested at Nuvema Town, Hayden meets a new trainer named Cheren whom makes fun of him when he learns about the Hoenn region which he remarked as 'the amateur's homeland', which Hayden takes as an insult. After introducing Hayden and Cheren the three regional Starter Pokemon; Snivy the Grass-type Pokemon, Oshawott the Water-type Pokemon, and finally Tepig, the Fire-type Pokemon which is chosen by Cheren to annoy Snivy more. Hayden then asks him about Gym battles and is amazed that there is a Pokemon League here. When Electivire comes out, Cheren is amazed to see a rarely seen Pokemon in Unova. Hayden tells him that Electivire is the best partner for him. That makes Cheren want to challenge Hayden for a battle, which he accpets. In their first battle, the two new rivals stand in their respective spots. Hayden calls out Electivire while Cheren uses his newly-obtained Tepig. While examining Electivire in his book, he says that he is ready for his first battle in the Unova region. Commanded by Hayden, the electric-type Pokemon uses Thunderbolt and damages the Grass Snake a little. Cheren then commands his Tepig to use Tackle and the Thunderbolt Pokemon then dodges, jumping in midair twice. Hayden then tells Electivire to activate Motor Drive, but nothing happens. Then, Snivy slams at with its strengthened Tackle and the Thunderbolt Pokemon tries to use Thunderbolt, but sparks came out. Realizing something's wrong, Hayden tells Electivire to use Iron Tail. His two tails turned metal as he flipped toward Snivy. But the Fire Pig then used a powerful Flame Charge and knocks out the powerful Electric-type Pokemon into the air. Cheren remarks that a powerful battler like Electivire is trying to use moves its not even able to use at all. Angered, Hayden tells Electivire to use Giga Impact and its body became a white meteor which attacks Tepig. But the Fire-type dodged and then uses Flame Charge, defeating Electivire and winning the battle. Hayden then runs to his Electivire and recalls him into its PokeBall. Cheren, now satisfied about his new partner's powerful speed and fiery abilities accepts his choice and returns him. But as Hayden left, he told him to turn his back from being an amateur trainer before grinning. Back at the lab, Electivire comes out of its PokeBall to be examined. Professor Juniper explains that Zekrom's lightning caused its Motor Drive ability to be blocked and unable to activate. But as Hayden was going to ask about Motor Drive, Zekrom's thunder blasted on Electivire, creating another problem... Major Events *Hayden and Electivire arrive in the Unova region with Norman and Professor Birch. *Hayden encounters Zekrom. *Hayden meets Professor Juniper. *Hayden meets a new trainer named Cheren. *Cheren recieves a Tepig and defeats Hayden's Electivire. *Electivire's Motor Drive ability is temporary blocked.